


I Thought You Were the Luckiest...?

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Everyone else is there, I probably spelled that wrong, Is that even a trigger?, M/M, Trigger Warning: self depcreation, but they arent mentioned, idfk, no one is happy, why am I doing this to myself, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: ((Really just a drabble thing I guess?))





	I Thought You Were the Luckiest...?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's just a drabble thing that originated as a Role play example. *shrugs*

Taking a deep breath, a rather tall male with fluffy white hair glanced around the room he was currently in. His silver eyes had an almost sleepy look to them. His eyes landed on the gun in the table in the center of the room. Well, it seemed he had to play Russian Roulette. In his mind, it was rather reminiscent of his time in the simulation. With everyone's eyes baring into him, the white haired male stood up.

 

Walking over to the gun, he emptied one bullet. There were sounds of protest, particularly from a brunette with an olive and red eye, as the male raised the gun to his head, and clicked the trigger.

 

....

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

Nothing. Nothing happened. A collective sigh of relief could be heard resonating throughout the room. 

 

The white haired male smiled,"See, I told you. My luck allows me to do things like this. I'm sure that if trash like me could have this much luck, then surely you beacons of pure hope can have more luck in you!" He grinned

How could he talk about himself like that? Why was he convinced he was nothing more than trash? It...was just as far from the truth as one could get. 

The pale boy smiled before lifting the gun to his head again, and pulling the trigger again. Once again, thanks to this boy's Ultimate Luck, he managed to survive.

As they say, all actions have repercussions. Unfortunately, the good luck cycle was broken when the white haired, silver eyed boy got hit with the inevitable bad luck cycle. Truly how unlucky this was. 

There, in a hospital bed, lay the boy, cords and tubes contented here and there, performing action such as this and that. His skin seemed to be more sickly and pale than what was the normal for the boy. 

By his bed, holding his hand, a brunette held one of the boy's hands in both of his own. There was a concerned look on his face, as he watched the boy and the monitors for any change.

Alas, the change never came. Both boys, and their friends, all knew of the terminal illnesses that resided in the silver eyed boy, although, they never expected the kid's luck to falter on that. Oh, how wrong they all were.

As the brunette sat by the other's bed, he rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand. 

By the end of the day, the monitors were buzzing a screeching. The brunette still stay, rubbing circles on the other's hand. He seemed to be frozen in the moment, not letting go of the other's hand. Oh, how many things the brunette longed to say, but could say them no longer.


End file.
